The Zookeeper's Daughter
by hashtagYOPO
Summary: In a very different Minecraftia, Remoor finds herself broken inside of a Temple, a traitor, an exiled soul, and a shattered human being. However, she might also be the only thing that can rescue Minecraftia from the darkness that has ruled it for centuries.


**Hello, it's #YOPO here! I'm here with a Minecraft idea that hit me in the middle of the night. It is increadibly different than anything I've ever read, Hutt I hope you like it anyway! It is set in a future, more realistic, and slightly more urban Minecraftia. There arevmany other changes, but I will let you learn those for yourself! This is lower priority than Black Destiny. Oh, and I don't own Minecraft, a good thing, thanks to the obscene amount of plot that would be added. Also, this is un-Beta'd.**

* * *

When the last stone was thrown, the girl hung in shambles on the stand, blood seeping from her body, her blond hair in matted, bloody braids around her head, bruises in the places not cut, teeth chipped, her eyes glued shut. The chains on her ankles and wrist were made of stone. The platform she hung just above was made of wood. The entire stand was secure. In the air, one could still hear the cries shouting "Blastphemer!" "Traitor!" "Notch-Worshipper!" The girl swung in the wind. If she wasn't dead, she might escape. The city knew this. However, the message was clear. She was not welcome there any more. She had been exiled, a sentence that was combined with the city trying to murder her with stones.

Suddenly, from the cobblestone path below springs a creature, glinting in the flames of the slowly setting, laughing sun. It was small, but mighty, or so the creature believed. It, too, had injuries, though they appeared to have been healed some mysteriously. It looks up at the limp, swinging body of the girl. "They thought they could beat me, hm?" It wiggled, feeling a little better. He was lucky they had simply attempted to crush him. Had they tried anything else, he would have possibly n been severely injured. Luckily, they had been right above cobblestone. "Get yourself out, Idiot. We're getating out of this place." There was no response. The creature frowned. His companion had tricked him before, but perhaps those cuts on her face were making it difficult for her to move. "Fine, Idiot, don't say I didn't warn you." The creature hops up, breaking stone like butter. The girl falls.

She doesn't get up.

The creature, a sliver thing, pales, just as the greatest flash light flickers across the clouds. It is the sun reaching them. He nudges her. "Idiot. Funny trick, but I need you to move." No answer. The creature is beginning to panic. "IDIOT! GET UP!" The girl doesn't respond. The creature looks at her. It takes several seconds to remember where a human's pulse is before checking is. It is faint, but it is there. It may not be there much longer. They need help. Badly.

It takes precious time, but he manages to scoot himself so that he pushes her across the ground and into a nearby dirt hole. They need to find the donkey. It had belonged to the girl. The city had seized it, put it in a padlock amoung other horses, and laid it to be renoted or sold. The creature couldn't help but snort at the idea of the donkey being sold. It was a ridiculous. The stables were across town, though. The creature reluctantly had to leave the girl. It scurried through the city, avoiding Builders, Crafters, Villagers, Riders, Tamers, Fighters, Miners, Chefs, Librarians, Chemists. He nearly had a heart attack, however, when Vivan stepped out. The Minecrafter. The one person in every city who could do everything. "Don't make me laugh," whispered the creature. Vivan was a bubbling idiot, a Nobleman. All Noblemen were his kind, idiot Minecrafters. However, only one would work at a time, and even then, they were hardly cheap. However, can't fools be the most dangerous?

Finally, he reached the donkey. He explained the situation. The donkey grumbled, but he always did. The two of them didn't spend much time talking, though. Soon, they were crashing against the wooden walls, refusing to believe there was no way out. This city did not use fences. Horses could jump those. They knew the moment it broke they'd have naught but precious seconds to escape, as the commotion would set Vivan and the city on them. However, instead of Farmers and Chefs with stones, it would be Fighters and the Minecrafter with deadly weapons. As the wood cracked, they silently communicate. The girl was dying. She needed to be moved out harm's way. That outweighed the risk.

The wood shattered.

Instantly, Vivan was upon the two of them. Like all nobles of his sort, he had white eyes and a deadly sword. The man came upon them like an angered Blaze, calling out "The traitor's pet Silverfish! It survived!" The creature hopped on the donkey's back.

"Run." And then fury of hooves tramoked the ground below for precious seconds. Behind him, Tamers were lifting Fighters onto horses as Vivan mounted his own evillooking black steed. "Faster!" hissed the creature, "They're gaining!" Arrows grazed the donkey's side, drawing blood and fur. However, the old, loyal, and grumpy creature ignored them. His friend and master was hurt, and he was going to help the Zookeeper's Daughter in anyway he could. Still, as heavily armored horses with speed greatly exceeding th old donkey's began to catch up, holding riders adorned in diamond armor and weaponry, both donkey and mob began to worry. They weren't going to make it, were they? Suddenly, the donkey was hit with an idea.

"Hold on, Worm!" Suddenly, the donkey whirled around a corner. Most of the riders could not make the turn in that sort of short order and were quickly lost. However, to their dismay, Vivan and his black stallion and one other horse and order had made the hairline turn. Pounding the blocks of cobblestone enough to break them, the three stormed through narrow streets, passing massive wooden, stone, and steel houses. In seconds, they passed a market, Merchants and others gasping at the chase before them, mothers holding their Unclaimed Villagers to their chests. As the sky began to turn dark, thousands of redstone lamps flickered on, thanks to special reverse-engineered daylight sensors. The streets were as alive at night as they were at day as the late-shift workers and the night owls took to the prowl. The markets were always alive as well.

Suddenly, the flash of lights stopped all together as they reached the borders of the city, where small wooden buildings lit by nothing but sparse, cheap torches filled the area. They were going tone right direction, at least. The creature hadn't been sure. It appeared the donkey knew the streets better than he thought. Vivan, however, was loosing them on the dim light, used to the bright glowstone lights of the Noble's Hall. Idiot. One man and his brown mare was still chasing them, though, and it was one man who neither the creature or the donkey would forget the face of any time soon.

Then, they were there, the girl's hiding place in front of them. The floating dirt blocks she had been put under looked almost like a redstone ore thanks to her wounds. They had to move her. However, a Silverfish and a donkewe were never going to do it, were they? The brown mare and the man on top arrived. He had weapons weapon, but a net of his own design. Just as he was about to use it, the creature said something.

"Your daughter is bleeding to death, and you're more worried about capturing me?"

"SHUT UP!" roared the Zookeeper, shaking, as he pulled his net into place. The creature grimaced.

"You know perfectly well that neither you on or she can afford or even legally get medical help. If I can find a Healer in a different, far off place, or maybe even a Temple..."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRICKED HER!" screamed the Zookeeper. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT HER INTO THIS MESS!"

For a moment, no one moved. Everything was silent.

"Yes," whispered the creature, "and I plan to get her out as well." The Zookeeper looked at him before finally lowering the net. Silently, the girl's father lifted her onto the donkey.

"Take care of her, Walter." The donkey nodded. He turned back to the Silverfish. "Find a Temple. Don't get caught." He then mounted the brown mare again before shouting, "VIVAN! HERE!" The creature didn't need to be told twice. He hopped back upon the donkey next to the unconscious girl before swiftly escaping into the night. Somehow, though, she lived. Her wounds were still bad, but as they avoided Mobs and trees and other such things until the last of the city lights were invisible, she somehow didn't die. As the exhausted and wounded three came across a Temple at last, however, the creature doubted she'd last more than a minute. They ran in, placing her on the altar, offering a prayer, hoping the Temple's healing magic would do something, _anything__, _to save the Zookeeper's Daughter.

As they began to loose hope, they heard hooves outside. The impossible to mistake voice of Vivan soon rang out. "They'd better be this way! That donkey's stolen property!" They both looked at each other before, suddenly, something overtook the creature and the donkey. No. Their friend wasn't dying on a cold obsidian platform! Not tonight! Suddenly, they found their noses pressed against the top of the pyramid of obsidian in the center of the temple. Their voices suddenly reigned the air.

"By the power Notch has put within us, we declare the Temple's Sanctuary! So mote it be!" Suddenly, the obsidian melted away to reveal emeralds. A beacon, something no one had ever seen alight for centuries, shot a beam of pure Light energy to the sky. All around them, obsidian melted away to reveal beautifully carved diamond, emerald, steel and gold. The door became simply blocks of emerald instead of its old hole, sealing the Temple just as a shocked Vivan approached it before turning and running away in fright. He would tell Pican City that they had died. He was going to search no further, not after the terrifying visage of the Ender Dragon he had seen!

Neither the creature, who was called Glint, nor the donkey, who was called Walter, saw this, though. They had passed out, thanks to the sheer desperate energy the two of them had funneled into the Temple's Sanctuary. They collapsed at the Zookeeper's Daughter's, who was known as Remoor, side. The wounds on all three had healed.


End file.
